Long Lost
by elvenstar11
Summary: One of the team members discovers someone they thought they'd lost forever... yeah well I hate summaries...
1. Chapter 1

"Long Lost" By: jen20069  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the major show characters. Tribune Entertainment does.darn them. I do however own Jen Jordan so if you want to use her just ask. I'm not usually stingy!  
  
Quick Note: I am in need of a beta. so if anyone wants to help me out just let me know!  
  
Summary: One of the team discovers someone they thought was gone forever. Umm. well and possible romances develop. haven't decided yet but the new character will not be with any of the team! That would be just weird. oh and I just can't bring myself to write Brennan/Shalimar. so all of you worshippers I will go ahead and apologize. I might decide to write an alternate story for you guys. Depends on how many reviews I get. oh flames shall be used to make smores. ( Oh 5 reviews for chapter 2!  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~ Jen Jordan walked through the halls quickly. ~*~I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late~*~ She ran to her classroom and flung herself into a seat. The bell rang and the class erupted into laughter and applause. Mr. Reilly, the dreaded Bio teacher came out of his office. "Managed to make it on time today, Ms. Jordan. Congratulations." The class continued to applaud. "Now shall I begin to teach or would you like to show us yet another miracle?" The applause abruptly ended, as did her good mood. Jen was usually late for class, especially this one, but this year was going to be different. At least she hoped so. Class went by rather uneventfully and the final bell rang. "Hey Jen! Need a ride?" Brian Lewis pulled up beside her. "Um well, I think I'm jut going to walk today. Thanks though" Jen flashed him a smile and waved, then turned and started on her way home. She was almost there when she noticed a white unmarked van following her. She took a quick turn down a side road and the van turned to follow. ~*~ Okay so they want to play? ~*~ Jen shook her head and laughed. This was going to be too easy! Throughout the alleyway was a series of fire escapes and ladders. ~*~I need to get them out of the van~*~ she thought for a moment ~*~ well if it worked on Dark Angel then I will probably manage to screw this up somehow! ~*~ "Ow-oh OW!" she fell to the ground and grabbed her ankle. The van stopped and two men, appearing unarmed jumped out. "Ms. Jordan, stay where you are, we are here to help you." She feigned whimpers and cries, silently thanking all those times she had been forced by her foster mom to go to beauty pageants and such and pretend to be so overcome with joy. She also made a silent checklist that she would have to be nicer to her in the future. When the men got close to her she leapt up and began running. ~*~ Obviously they have never come up against a gymnast before~*~ She grabbed a low-lying rail and flung herself onto the nearest fire escape. She ran up the stairs. The men were yelling at her and yelling coordinates to their other teams. Jen finally reached the roof. ~*~Whoa~*~ There was an aircraft already up there. "Are you Ms. Jordan?" She stopped and no one made any moves toward her. She took a step towards the aircraft, almost being drawn to it. The guys from the van unbeknownst to her had jumped up behind her. The people from the aircraft leapt out hoping to grab her but one of the guys brandished what appeared to be a gun. Jen immediately closed her eyes believing she would be dead in a matter of minutes. But what for what did all these people want with her? The guy held the gun to the back of her neck and pulled the trigger, instead of a loud bang she heard a whoosh of air and then the entire world exploded into pain. Jen dropped to her knees. Not wanting the men with the gun to know how much pain she was in she tried to stand but she fell back to the ground. One of the young men in the aircraft ran up to her and lifted her carefully into his arms. "Are you okay" She just stared at him. She was in too much pain to answer, but he probably knew that. For some reason she felt safe with him and well she wasn't about to question it. He started to run for the craft when the guys opened fire. Expecting to be dropped Jen closed her eyes and braced for impact. When she wasn't she was confused but wasn't questioning it. He jumped quickly into the craft and laid her down on the bench. "You'll be safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." She opened her eyes and looked at him smiling slightly "thanks Jesse" With that she passed out. The group stunned by her comment rode the rest of the way to Sanctuary in silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Long Lost" By: jen20069  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the major show characters. Tribune Entertainment does. Darn them. I do however own Jen Jordan so if you want to use her just ask. I'm not usually stingy!  
  
Quick Note: I am in need of a beta. So if anyone wants to help me out just let me know!  
  
Summary: One of the team discovers someone they thought was gone forever. Umm. Well and possible romances develop. Haven't decided yet but the new character will not be with any of the team! That would be just weird. Oh and I just can't bring myself to write Brennan/Shalimar. So all of you worshippers I will go ahead and apologize. I might decide to write an alternate story for you guys. Depends on how many reviews I get. Oh flames shall be used to make smores.  
  
Author's Notes: K. special thanks to Kyrenne for being my first review and first volunteer to Beta I will send you my third chapter. but I do still want a couple of other beta's just in case. thanks also to: Casper (cool name), KC (thanks!), Rachel (get some of your friends to help your case. the more Brennan/Shalimar votes the more likely to get an alternate ending. yes I am just that evil!), Scientist X (hope you like it!), and last but not least Foxy Feral (well you won't find out bout Jesse just yet. lol. once again me being evil!)  
  
(~*~Signifies private thoughts. well for now anyway! ~*~) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (A little flashback) One of the young men in the aircraft ran up to her and lifted her carefully into his arms. "Are you okay" She just stared at him. She was in too much pain to answer, but he probably knew that. For some reason she felt safe with him and well she wasn't about to question it. He started to run for the craft when the guys opened fire. Expecting to be dropped Jen closed her eyes and braced for impact. When she wasn't she was confused but wasn't questioning it. He jumped quickly into the craft and laid her down on the bench. "You'll be safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." She opened her eyes and looked at him smiling slightly "thanks Jesse" With that she passed out. The group stunned by her comment rode the rest of the way to Sanctuary in silence. (End of flashback) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2  
  
Jenn Jordan came to in the Sanctuary med room (a/n. or is it a lab?). She slowly opened her eyes and groaned. "Alright, for my next trick." Jesse Kilmartin was asleep by her side. ~*~That was sweet of him. I can't believe he stayed here all night ~*~ She tried to shift her head and realized her neck still hurt "OK. OW!" She threw her hand up to her mouth. Jesse jumped up. "I'm soo sorry, I really didn't mean to wake you up. I was just. oh geez. sorry!" Jesse laughed, "Its fine, you must be feeling a little better. Glad your finally awake. Adam wants to check you over and Brennan will deactivate that sub dermal governor for you." "The what? Can you give me English or maybe a dictionary. translation please?" Jen tried to sit up some but Jesse held her back. "A governor, it inhibits your powers and leaves you well. umm powerless. Let me go get Adam and Brennan." He walked out of the lab and came back with two men. The gray haired guy walked up first. "Hi Jen, my name is Adam. I'm sure you have a million questions and we do want to answer them but there is a certain matter we need to deal with first. Brennan has devised an interesting way to diffuse the sub dermal governors and with your permission he wants to do this. Is that ok?" Jen looked towards Jesse and nodded. She didn't fully understand but if it was going to hurt her she knew Jesse wouldn't let her do it. Though she wasn't sure where that kind of trust came from. Probably just from him saving her life, that sometimes has well a bonding experience type of moment. Brennan walked up to her. "Hey, I'm Brennan Mulwray. I am what you call an elemental, my element, is electricity. I know this is confusing but Adam and Jesse are going to help you sit up so we can get rid of that thing." Adam and Jesse helped her up and she grabbed Jesse's hand, whatever that thing was. it didn't feel very good. Brennan circled his hands producing a small electric ball. He aimed and shot it towards the governor. She slumped forward, unconscious. Brennan ran to grab her and Jesse held on. Adam quickly removed it and bandaged her neck. They laid her back down and Adam went ahead and scanned her. "I didn't hurt her did I?" Brennan was slightly worried, he hadn't expected that. He and Jesse were standing by her side. "Don't worry Brennan. Everything went just as planned, that was just a side effect of that governor. The strange thing is that with all of her powers none of them have surfaced yet." Adam continued to study the results. Brennan turned and stood by Adam, "So what is she Adam? What can she do?" Adam was quiet for a moment. "Well she seems to be a Psionic. She is telepathic, telekinetic, and many others but those are the strongest so far." Adam walked to the table and lifted her head slightly. He removed the bandage, much to the dismay of Jesse and Brennan. They were even more surprised when they saw the back of her neck. There was no longer any need for the bandage because there was no longer any wound. "So, and this is just a wild guess though, that Jen here has some regenerative powers as well?" Brennan smirked. Adam laughed lightly, "You know I sometimes wonder why I put up with you." Jen woke up, "Alright, this passing out thing, its just not working for me. Can we not do that again?"  
  
Author's note: So yeah it sucks that I am just stopping there. but I have to get some sleep! I will post more tomorrow. but I still want some reviews ( neways. don't be too hard on me. and I will write more tomorrow. it'll pick up a lot more next chapter. just getting the background out of the way. 


End file.
